


Something I Could Have Said To Make It All Stop Hurting

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Bittersweet, Death of a dog, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OG Sunset Curve, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Something I Could Have Said To Make It All Stop Hurting

“Macchio died.” Those two words were all Luke needed to be pulling Bobby into his house, not caring that he was soaking wet from the rain, mud on his boots and his body shaking. Macchio had been an Australian Shepherd that Bobby received as a gift five years prior and the pair had been inseparable the entire time. It was now the middle of the day, though the sun was hidden behind dark clouds and nobody was out as the it stormed. And Luke knew Bobby had walked all the way here, despite living halfway across town. Water cascaded down his face, making it hard to see the tears, though his eyes were unmistakably red.

Bobby was sobbing into Luke’s shoulder almost immediately once he was pulled in, the shorter man’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Warm hands were all over him, rubbing over his back and up his neck, finally one settled into his wet hair to cup the back of his head and the other rested flat in between his shoulder blades. His own grip on Luke was loose, he didn’t feel like doing anything, exhausted now from how hard he had been crying and how fast he had ran to get here. The full weight of everything was finally crashing down onto him and he was mostly relying on his friend for support as he broke down. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Luke promised him, pushing the door closed behind Bobby. He knew it was going to be difficult, this was the first time he had experienced loss like this, and Macchio had been everything to him for such a long time. The pain he was feeling right now was unimaginable to Luke, he had never lost anything like this. But as he tilted his head up to press a kiss to the man’s temple, he also knew things were going to be okay. At the end of the day, things always worked out as long as they stuck together through it. Sunset Curve could overcome anything life threw at them if they had each other. 


End file.
